My Fear, Your Fear, Our Fear
by AnySciuto
Summary: Penelope goes through stress after the kidnapping situation with Spencer and Luke comforts Penelope and the feelings go into alignment.


It had been nearly five weeks since Penelope and Spencer had been kidnapped and things did not look good.

Penelope became more withdrawn and isolated. Everyone noticed. Spencer tried a direct dialogue, but Penelope did not want to open it and he sighed.

JJ tried, even Simmons asked Kristy to help Penelope with this, but Penelope was beginning to avoid meetings.

The look from Emily and Rossi to Alvez said it all. The agent was left behind and decided that he would force her to vent, even if for that, he received a slap in the face.

"Luke, I want you to stay with Garcia and work on the profile. Emily gave the agent a look. "We'll be a phone call away."

\- Ok. Luke was grateful. - I call you.

"Make she open himself." Emily told him before leaving. "And please, solve this love you both have for each other."

Luke knew now that his boss knew what was happening.

Picking up the finished profiles, he headed to Garcia's room and stopped when he heard her crying. Flashes of the day she returned from a visit to Spencer came in her memory.

Entering, he saw her crying alone in front of the computer, a cat photo that obviously did not help.

\- Are you alright? He closed the door behind him. "I heard you crying.

\- I am fine. She was a little harsh. - You need something, Alvez?

"I need you to talk to me." He turned the chair to him. "Penelope, open up with me."

\- I do not know what to say. She confessed and began to cry even more.

"I know my knowledge of kidnappings is terrible, but I need to help you." He saw the look she gave him in return. "I do not know why, but you, Penelope Grace Garcia is the toughest, sweetest woman I've ever had the pleasure of working."

\- I am feeling lonely. Penelope confessed. "I screwed up with Carlos and he does not want to hear about me.

"First of all, you did not ruin anything. He lifted her chin gently. "You decided to move on, to be an adult." Jesse may have gotten wrong and taken away his parents, but the Penelope that the whole team loves as always you did a good thing.

"But Carlos hates me now. She tried not to cry.

"Well, he does not know the wonderful sister he's missing out on being a crybaby. Luke kissed her cheek. "Secondly, you were not to blame for losing the suspect. Just as you are not to blame for being taken by Meadows.

"But ..." Penelope tried to intervene.

\- Without "But" Penelope. Luke smiled. "Meadows has kidnapped you and Spencer because all she has in her heart is hatred. It did not matter that her husband was a polygamist.

Spencer made me run away. Penelope confessed. "He would not let me go in his place."

"He knew you could make it." Luke pulled up a chair and sat down. "In doing so, you saved him. You and he are stronger.

"You always know what to say." She confessed. "I'm sorry for calling you a Newbie."

\- You want something funny? He watched her stare at him. "I never mind being called a rookie. Coming from your lips, it is a real compliment.

\- Luke. She sighed. - I am in love with you. And I am sorry if I am not reciprocal, but...

She did not finish because Luke stood up and pulled her up gently kissing her afterwards. Their mouths met for the first time since he arrived at the FBI.

Luke had finished with Lisa. She was just second best, because Penelope Garcia was always the first.

\- I need you now. Luke whispered during the kiss. "Never stop kissing me, Penelope."

"Hmmm ..." It was the only thing Penelope could say.

Gently pulling it out of the reach of any camera that might exist, he propped her against the wall holding her and kissing her mouth again. His lips, his body. She was the drug he needed.

"What are we going to tell them?" Penelope asked in time for a kiss.

"That I finally put on my adult pants and got you." Luke kissed her neck. "Or that you have conquered me, because Penelope, I do not lie when I say your breasts are wonderful."

"Do you love me for my breasts?" Penelope felt powerful. "Or is there something you like best?"

"Yes." He put his hand over her heart. "Your heart full of kittens and flowers. Her lips red passion, her eyes.

"You do not think I'm ..." Luke interrupted her with a kiss.

"Do not you dare say you're fat, Penelope." Luke stopped her from speaking the words. - Perfect. You are absolutely beautiful this way. I do not want you to change. Those who say you are nothing less than a goddess, deserve death.

Luke spent the rest of the case helping Penelope find common ground among the victims. They went home together. They made love for the first time. Luke woke up with Penelope asleep and naked beside him, lit by the moon's rays.

She was beautiful. Opening the drawer, he picked up the secret box. It was a perfect diamond ring for Penelope. Just the way she is. He would not give it to her now. Luke was planning to ask her in the first month of dating.

When the team returned, they were very happy that Penelope was better. And even happier for Penelope to be with Luke.

"Reid, may I speak to you?" Luke pulled his friend aside. - I wanted to ask you a favor.

"Luke, the last time someone asked for help from a BAU colleague to ask for Penelope's marriage ended up wrong. Reid saw Luke sigh. "But on the other hand, Kevin Lynch was immature, inconsequential, and none of us liked him. And you seemed to get through Derek's sieve when he was here.

\- Right. Luke scratched the back of his head. "So what do you suggest?"

\- Penelope loves theater shows. Reid started. "She even staged a play some time ago.

"If I asking for a marriage during a play?" Luke saw Reid's eyes light up. - What?

"My God, Luke, if you asked for Penelope to be married, we should all be there. Spencer opened the computer. "Penelope taught me the basics about computers.

They entered the site of the theater and saw that they play a theater piece with a very good actress.

They bought the ticket and Reid recruited the rest of the staff in secret. Luke really was not that Kevin _idiot _Lynch in that regard and Luke knew the conditions.

On the appointed day, the team and Penelope gathered in the theater. Luke kept his eyes on the play, waiting for the signal to begin.

\- I am going to the restroom. Luke kissed Pen. "I'll come back when you least expect it."

Penelope for a reason felt her heart explode. Luke put on his suit and took the ring and the roses. He would do it. For his girl he would do anything.

\- Very well. Tonight we have something different. - The actress started. "It came to my ears that there was a man in love with his girl who wanted to surprise her.

Penelope felt her heart rise even more. _Where is Luke?_

"Please welcome the FBI agent." She looked directly at Penelope. - Luke Alvez. Penelope Garcia, this surprise is for you.

Silent tears fell from Penelope. Luke did it to her. And on a live broadcast to Youtube.

"About four years ago I met Penelope. Luke approached the stage. "We met in an elevator and she snubbed me. I did not even want to be on the team at the time. But then, this beautiful woman made me change my mind.

Luke reached out to Penelope and helped her on the steps.

\- I love you. More than anything in this life. Luke gave the roses to Penelope and knelt down in front of her, the ring box open. - Penelope Grace Garcia, will you be my wife for the rest of my life?

"I'd be crazy not to." Penelope was crying silently. - Yes, Luke! Thousands and millions of times yes!

There was standing applause. There was Emily and JJ crying with joy. There was Rossi finally having the happiness of the two being a couple. And there was a shower of hearts in the transmission.

But most of all, there was Luke crying happy to finally have the only woman of his life in his arms, his bed and more important than anything, in his life and heart.

They loved each other in ways and ways that not even four full books could tell. And that was what mattered.


End file.
